


A Familiar Face

by Dellessa



Series: Locked Away [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	A Familiar Face

Prowl looked down at the identification badge on his wrist. It was odd, and felt strange against his plating. The mech’s identity that he assumed was Barricade. A nobody who had perished in the fall of Praxus, and Smokescreen had assumed the identity of Silverstreak, another Praxian that had not made it out of the city. With the bands they could move about and no one would look at them twice. Prowl had gone through the information Blaster had given and done his best to remember it. Truly he was more worried about Smokescreen letting the truth slip, or why Jazz was even helping them than anything else. Prowl was concerned about all of that, but he was even more concerned with finding his own brother. He knew that he was being held in the youth center, and Blaster had put together the forms that would get the mechling released into Prowl’s care. It was a clever mix of the truth and ruse. Verifiable by the records that Blaster had hacked the system to change. He still didn’t know how he was going to pay them back.

He couldn't think of that now as he moved through the gate of the youth center. He prayed to Primus that Bluestreak would not give him away. 

The youth home was in a large, sprawling building. The younglings inside that passed Prowl in the hall looked far healthier than he had imagined. The walls were painted in bright and cheerful shades of yellow, Orange, and light blue. He made his way to the office, and knocked on the door, “Hello? Are you Rung? I’m here to claim a relative.” 

The orange mech behind the desk moved his glasses off of the bridge of his nasal ridge, “Oh! Do some in. So few mechs come to claim the younglings here these days. Do you have the forms filled out?”

Rung took the datapad and scanned it, “It all looks in order. Splendid. Let’s go find your charge then. He’s a cheerful little mech. Always hoped someone would claim him. He deserves a home.” 

“Yes, he does. I hope to give him one,” Prowl said and followed Rung as the mech lead him out of the office and down the hall. 

“He will be in class now. Follow me please. There is no sense in waiting any longer.” 

The walked down the hall until they came to a door which Rung drew open, “Firestar, I am so sorry to interrupt you, but I need to claim Bluestreak from you. he will be leaving us, I fear. Come now, youngling. We must go and gather your things.” 

The youngling got up from his seat and froze for a moment, shock in his optics, but he moved soon enough, and thankfully said nothing. 

“Good bye, Bluestreak! The other orphans called as Prowl led Bluestreak away and to gether his meager possessions. The sooner they were out of the better Prowl would feel. he was still waiting for some mech to jump out and call him out on the lies, even when his logic circuits sung that that was unlikely. Improbable.


End file.
